


My girl

by danceRain7



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceRain7/pseuds/danceRain7
Summary: Original work, just snapshots. May expand later, but haven't posted in forever and wanted to share.Reminder to check on your friends and do something kind for yourself <3
Kudos: 1





	My girl

Ch 1.

She would never let you know she doesn't like your present.

Yet, she's not innocent. There's the mischief of a three-year-old boy in her eyes, behind the green contact lenses and her blonde, retro curls. 

She's playful yet cuddly. Homely yet modern. Adorable yet honorable.

Her delicate fists somehow pack a punch as she breaks you out of your stupor. Your jaw was open.

"Did you even hear a word I said?" She was clearly clueless but nevertheless wore a confident smile. 

"Yeah, Sierra, I did. The real question is how we'll pass this orgo exam if you don't stop talking." 

Ch. 2

The gothic grandeur of the surrounding buildings blurred into the background as she walked down the stairs toward me in the courtyard.

"What do you like about men?" She said, as if peering into my soul.

"Hmm." I looked away from her lips as if betraying them. "Their hands and stupid smiles. Oh, and when they say my name."

"That's fair, Vanessa." I jolted in pleasure, wondering if she was messing with me. I then swatted at my leg as if there were a bug. 

Ch. 3

The trees turned as yellow as her wooden pencil. 

I clicked my mechanical one as I found the strength to draw her. I'm not an artist, but there was something about the way her hair fell that couldn't be captured in words. 

Ch. 4

I love sweater weather. Cuddly, cozy. Forced to be warmed by loved ones around you. 

It also teases my imagination every time I imagine her curves underneath the wool.

Ch. 5

I traced her manly hands with my eyes. Her cheekbones popped even more after she cut her hair. 1 inch buzzcut. She's like my androgynous fairy. 

Ch. 6

"Vanessa--" 

She insisted that I turn around, but I couldn't picture her boyfriend meaning to her what she means to me.


End file.
